


The union of fire

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Portgas D. Ace is dead. However, his legacy still lives on in a place no one would suspect.





	1. Questioning the system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't poke the hornet's nest, because some things are better left unknown. Isuka learns the hard way that ignorance really is bliss once she unearthes all the corruption behind the World Government and the Marines, and the truth about how they condemned her lover - an innocent man - to death for something that he himself didn't do.

Life in G-6 base was boring, yet it was the only way of life she knew. Those were the thoughts of marine Ensign Isuka as she rubbed her pregnant belly. Her baby. Yet the father wasn't any of the Marines. It was a pirate, a pirate that was publically executed a month ago. It was the first time that Isuka questioned Government's modus operandi. They told her that pirates were monsters who preyed on innocent civilians and that was why they had to be stopped.

But Ace was nothing like those stories. He was polite, well-intentioned and considerate. Was executing him really the right thing to do? Isuka would never know the answer to that question. Yet, if the Marines executed someone like Ace, Isuka couldn't help but wonder was their justice true. Could they have committed other atrocities just as easily?

Isuka had to get answers.

And she knew exactly where to get them. Not to mention that her destination would provide a safe environment for her child.

Her child. Ace's child. They created that life together. 

And now that baby would grow up without a father, just as Ace himself did. Isuka could only hope that their child wouldn't suffer the same fate as Ace.

Isuka got the memo too late. If she got it earlier, she would have stormed the place and rescued her lover herself. 

Yet, she knew this was for the best. If Marines knew she and Ace were lovers, they would have killed her and the child she carried in her womb without hesitation.

-x-

Isuka arrived on Fishman Island two days after. Thanks to the interference of Ace's brother and his crew, the island was free of any anti-human movements. After resting for a while, Isuka decided to do what she came here to do.

It was time to start digging.

Her first move was to request an audience with King Neptune.

"I'll get straight to the point." Isuka sat on the ground cross-legged, the bump on her stomach becoming visible "We Marines keep wanted posters in circulation between our bases. That's how I was able to get a hold of this."

She held up Fisher Tiger's old wanted poster for Neptune to see.

"My lover had the same disposition as Fisher Tiger." she announced "And he met the same fate as Fisher Tiger as well. I ask you now: was my lover's death just or are we just puppets of the World Nobles, doing whatever they want us to, executing innocent people just so they can live their meaningless lives in their comfy shelters?"

"I see." King Neptune said "You have been disillusioned. What's your name?"

"I am Isuka."

"Take my advice, Isuka." King Neptune looked her in the eye "Join the Revolutionary Army. They'll welcome you with open arms and they would protect you and your unborn baby. Once the Revolutionary army completes their objective, we will meet again under the sun."

-x-

"I am sorry." Isuka said gently, placing her hand onto a slab of stone.

The one that had her lover's name engraved on it. 

After she told him her secret, Shanks was more than happy to tell her the location of Ace's grave.

"I am sorry I couldn't save you." Isuka spoke softly "I will make sure our child lives as compensation."

She took Ace's necklace and fastened it onto her neck, then she took his hat and placed it onto her head. She wanted at least something to remember Ace by.

Then she stood up and returned to her ship. It was time to go to her next destination: Baltigo, where the Revolutionaries' Headquarters were.

-x-

"Welcome." Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionaries, told her "This is Sabo, my Chief of Staff and the man who would replace me as leader some day, if we don't disband before then."

"Thank you, Sir. I am honored." Isuka said sincerely, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

"Are you pregnant?" Sabo asked suddenly

"Indeed." Isuka gave him a small, sad smile

"Who is the father?"

"We need to speak in private." Isuka glanced at Dragon, who nodded 

"You can use my office." Dragon said

Isuka and Sabo went into the office and Sabo shut the door behind them. Isuka slumped down into the chair, while Sabo remained standing by the door.

"You must be Sabo." Isuka said "Ace told me a lot about you."

"He did?" Sabo's eyes widened "Then, that baby....."

"Yeah." Isuka confirmed "Ace is the father. Please don't let anyone else know unless you absolutely trust them. If this information ends up in the wrong hands, we'd both be executed as well."

"I promise." Sabo went over to Isuka and squeezed her hand in a gesture of reassurance.

"Ace is also the reason I quit the Marines." Isuka grinned

"You were a Marine?"

"Ex-Marine Ensign at your service." Isuka bowed, her voice filled with sarcasm "I followed the calling of Justice, up until Ace was executed. His death made me question the whole system, so I sought out the truth. And the truth wasn't pretty. I could no longer followed a corrupted justice system, so I quit the Marines, and here I am, ready to fight on the opposite side. In exchange, can you keep my child safe?"

"We will." Sabo promised


	2. The spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isuka gets her first mission. It's a long-term one, but if it succeeds, her child would be safe.

Dragon watched as Isuka showered her baby girl with kisses.

"Her name will be Portgas D. Hikaru. Her fire will burn brighter than that of her father." Isuka informed everyone

"If I ever die, I wish that my fruit goes to her." Sabo told Dragon "It belonged to her father before me, after all."

"Understood." Dragon nodded "Are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes, Sir. I will periodically report to you on Marines plans." Isuka saluted "All I want in return is the heads of Akainu and Blackbeard, who had a hand in my lover's death, in my possession."

"Then you shall have them." Dragon promised

"We'll take good care of your daughter." Sabo promised "It's what Ace would have wanted, after all."

With that, Isuka departed. Sabo watched her leave, and knew that he had one more reason to change the world. That reason was Hikaru, the last link his sworn brother had left in this world. He wouldn't let Hikaru live in the same world that had killed her father.

-x-

After that, Isuka had returned to her normal duties. She hunted down pirates with more fervor, and she imagined that each and every one of them had Blackbeard's face. This made apprehending them easier for her. Those achievements didn't go unnoticed by others, and Akainu invited her to be a part of his elite pirate hunting unit shortly afterwards.

Isuka had to accept. While being around her lover's killer made her sick in the stomach, it was also the best bet she had to get him killed, along with Blackbeard.

It was two months later that she got her wish. Blackbeard had began to wreak some real havoc in nearby water. Akainu called her, along with other members of his elite squad, to a meeting.

"So what is your opinion?" Akainu asked without preamble

"Hunt him down." Isuka said without hesitation

Others agreed with her.

"Very well." Akainu smirked "Be ready, we leave in two days."

Isuka imagined a fist covered in magma inside Ace's torso, and her heart hardened. She retreated into the safety of her study, and she dialed the number Dragon had given her, one she held close to her person.

"Hello, it's Isuka." she whispered into the phone "Akainu and his squad, myself included, are chasing after Blackbeard in two days. The location is in the waters near Fishman island."

"Understood." Dragon responded "We'll be there."

Isuka quickly shut down the connection before anyone could overhear. She found it ironic that they were doing the same thing that got Ace killed: chasing after Blackbeard. Hopefully, he and Akainu would kill each other off, and neither she nor Dragon would have to get their hands dirty. If not, then they would kill the survivor, together.

-x-

"Our inner agent has just informed us about the newest development." Dragon announced "We are going to intercept their unit there and get rid of both Akainu and Blackbeard, in the name of true justice! Who wants to go with me?"

"I will go. These two killed my sworn brother and Hikaru's father." Sabo volunteered "I wish to stick it in their necks just as much as Isuka, if not more."

Several others volunteered as well.

"Koala, take care of Hikaru." Sabo asked "We'll be back soon."

"You got it." Koala smiled

-x-

"Are you ready for your doom, Blackbeard?" Akainu taunted, his left hand covered in magma.

Six marines behind him readied their weapons, Isuka included

Then they heard the sound of approaching ship, and they turned to look at it. 

"It's the Revolutionaries, Sir." one of the Marines exclaimed

"We have no business with any of you." Dragon announced "Just surrender Akainu and Blackbeard to us and we'll be on our way."

"You think we'll just do as you ask?" Marines yelled

"We're not surrendering the Captain!" Blackbeard pirates declared

"So you want to do this the hard way." Dragon turned to his Chief-of-Staff "Give them what they want, Sabo."

Sabo attacked Akainu, dancing around his magma with expert ease. Isuka marveled at the sight. Seeing her lover's fruit in action once was exhilarating, to say the least. She could even pretend Ace was alive, no matter how short that illusion lasted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the stunning spectacle." Sabo winked at her "The return of Portgas D. Ace!"

Akainu and Marines ganged up on him, enraged, yet Sabo dodged every attack with ease. He was toying with them, prolonging the illusion for her.

With a smile, Isuka jumped into the fray. She might as well relive the old days. She and Ace may have been lovers, but they were friendly rivals before that.

"Too slow." Sabo grinned as he dodged the slash from her sword. He was toying with her as well, she could tell, but he was doing it in a different manner than the one he used with Akainu and the others. It was playful.

-x-

"Too slow." Ace said with a huge grin "You have to do better than that if you want to catch me."

Isuka growled, and she swung her sword, but Ace dodged every slash she attempted to make with graceful ease

Ace disappeared into thin air and reappeared from the flames behind her. He grabbed her and flipped her over, slamming her to the ground. She took a while to catch her breath, but once she did, she lunged at him again, determined to apprehend him, yet he dodged once again.

"How long are you gonna keep toying with me?" she growled 

"You have to get stronger, and once you do, come find me." Ace told her "I'll be waiting in the New World."

-x-

She had gotten stronger, strong enough to be recognized by Akainu. But Ace was no longer there for her to catch.

Because Blackbeard and Akainu had gotten there first.

Hikaru was there, though, and she owed this to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Akainu growled

"Because of my niece." Sabo's eyes shone with steadfast determination "I want Ace's daughter to grow up in a new world, one unpolluted by the likes of you two. One where Tenryubito and Gorosei won't exist."

"So Roger's line continues." Akainu growled

"No." Sabo said coldly "The time of Gol family is over. This is the era of Portgas. And that's one line I won't let you extinguish. You ain't getting your hands on Hikaru."

Sabo felt it then. That strong pull could only mean one thing. Both himself and Akainu were pulled in by Blackbeard. Sabo twisted so that his legs came first, using Blackbeard as a makeshift springboard to bounce away from him, landing in front of Isuka and the others.

"Happy fight, Akainu and Blackbeard." Sabo grinned "I'll kill the survivor."

Akainu focused his full attention on Blackbeard, the reason he came here in the first place. He aimed his attack at Blackbeard's torso, but Blackbeard grabbed his shoulder, nullifying his ability, before he delivered a thunderous right punch that split Akainu's body in two.

Isuka hoped that Blackbeard would win. Then she could kill him and pass that off as loyalty to Akainu.

Sabo looked at her

"If he doesn't, I'll go in for the kill." those blue eyes promised "You just sit back and watch."

Akainu and Blackbeard fought evenly for the next twenty minutes.

Then, without warning, Sabo struck from behind, slamming his fire-covered fist into Akainu's unprotected back. His arm came out of the other end.

"You said you wouldn't interfere." Akainu growled

"Well, I lied." Sabo said evenly "Just as you lied to others. How does it feel to die the same way you killed Ace?"

Blackbeard took the advantage of distraction to use the hole Sabo made to rip Akainu's heart out.

One of the fruits on the nearby tree transformed into Magu Magu no Mi. Sabo washed his hands in the sea before he plucked it off.

"I am giving this fruit as a prize to whoever can take it from me." Sabo announced

At this, all members of elite squad lunged at Sabo, but he cremated all of them in a huge funeral pyre.

"Oops." Sabo slapped himself "Well, looks like you're the only one left, so you win this fruit by default."

He handed Magu Magu to Isuka, who bit off a portion and chewed.

"Now go avenge him." Sabo whispered 

Isuka nodded and began walking towards Blackbeard

"I lured Akainu here in hopes you would kill each other off and I'd get to kill the survivor. That didn't go as planned, yet here we are, and I get to kill you off anyway, in the name of the man you sold out and the child we had together."


	3. The beginning of the legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being a single mother, but with some help from Sabo and others, Isuka manages.

Twelve years had gone by since Isuka killed Blackbeard and took Akainu's fruit for herself. The Gorosei had deemed her a suitable replacement for Akainu and given her the position of Fleet Admiral.

"Take care of Hikaru while I am gone." Isuka requested

Ace's old wanted poster still remained attached to the wall in her room

"We will." Sabo promised "Your room will always be open to you if and when you return to us."

"I'll always be a Revolutionary at heart, for Ace and Hikaru's sake." Isuka smiled "I am gonna use the position I was given to change the corrupt system from within."

"Don't leave me, Mommy." Hikaru clung to Isuka

"Mommy has to go." Isuka pulled her in for a hug "These nice people will take care of you until Mommy returns."

Koala gently pried Hikaru from Isuka, who turned around and left. Hikaru burst into tears at the sight

"It's okay." Koala cooed, stroking Hikaru's head in a motherly fashion "Your mother will return, even if I have to drag her back here myself."

-x-

"My first act as Fleet Admiral is the abolishment of Law 11." Isuka said "No one should be hunted solely because their ancestors did this or that. If someone must be punished, it will be for what they themselves had done."

The Marines looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"My second decree is that we will no longer look the other way when Tenryubito do slave auctions." Isuka continued "Slavery is forbidden by the World Government and they are the citizens of this country like everyone else."

"Good call." Aokiji suddenly said "If anyone wants to protest, they'll have me to deal with."

Isuka nodded. Aokiji made a good ally in her book.

-x-

"What was my daddy like?" Hikaru asked one day

"Your daddy....." Sabo trailed off "He was a great man...."

He remembered that day, 20 years ago, the day when they first met.....

-Memory-

Sabo felt cold run through his flesh and bones, chilling him to the core. Suddenly, a blanket was thrust into his face. A young boy stood there, blanket in hand.

"You're giving it to me?" Sabo frowned "But don't you need it?"

"You need it more than I do, from the looks of it." the boy pointed out "Besides, I am not long for this world."

Sabo was silent. The fact that this boy spoke like that unnerved him.

"I am Ace. Portgas D. Ace." the boy introduced himself "Portgas is my mother's name. I took it cos I hate my dad. My birth name is actually Gol D. Ace."

"Pirate King?" Sabo was impressed "But why tell me this? I could easily turn you in. Marines are promising a hefty reward for anyone who turned the Pirate King's son in. I could cash in that reward and finally get out of this dump."

"Like I said, I am not long for this world." Ace repeated "Besides, somehow I don't think you would."

"Nah, I have a better idea." Sabo grinned "How about you and I become partners?"

"Partners?" Ace repeated "What's your name?"

"I am Sabo."

"Well, Sabo." Ace grinned "You've got yourself a deal."

Sabo grinned back.

-present-

"I was his partner and later I became his sworn brother. It's a shame he died before he really had a chance to live." Sabo continued "We avenged him, but in the end, it was a pointless act, cos that won't bring him back. But he gave us something to remember him by: you. I couldn't keep him safe. I have lost him, but there's no way I'm losing you too."

Koala chose that time to enter the room with a plate of delicious stew, which she placed in front of Hikaru.

"Eat up." Koala ordered "You are gonna need your strength for what is to come."


	4. Warriors of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Koala go on a simple mission: to overthrow a corrupt governor. Dragon allows Hikaru to tag along so that she can get stronger.

"For the better world." Koala said with conviction

"For Hikaru." Sabo spoke with conviction as well

"Speaking of Hikaru." Dragon said "I have decided she is to come and assist you."

"Why?" Sabo demanded "It'll be dangerous."

"It'd be a good experience for her." Dragon said "Besides, I have faith that you two would keep her safe."

Sabo and Koala knew better than to object. The leader's word was law, that was their mindset.

"You three will set out immediately." Dragon continued "Here's the map of the governor's residence. You are to kill him swiftly and efficiently."

-x-

Isuka was facing the bane of all existence: paperwork

It occupied her desk, laughing at her silently. 

Even worse, it multiplied, no matter how hard she tried to quash it, it always multiplied. Her secretary seemed unsympathetic to her plight, and it continued to multiply each day.

"I need a break." Isuka decided on the third day "I think I'll visit my daughter one more time."

She still wished that they could be a family, together with Ace, but she knew that wish was impossible.

-x-

"Okay, we go in, kill the Governor, and go out." Sabo surmised "This way, we won't endanger Hikaru."

"Sounds about right." Koala agreed "But that wasn't what Dragon-san wanted."

"As long as we complete the mission." Sabo grinned "He doesn't need to know all the details."


End file.
